


faunlet

by orphan_account



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Marriage, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	faunlet

Kanba has the perfect wife. When stepping into his home, he's greeted with his slim wife in just an apron and he can't suppress the smirk that tugs on his lips. Leaning down to his wife's level, he's given a welcoming kiss to the cheek, and a small hand tugs on Kanba's black tie.   
  
"Dinner's ready," his wife murmurs, letting the tie slip out from pale fingers as Kanba rises. He slips out of his shoes and loosens his own tie, licking his lips as he gets a view of his wife's ass, watching the slim figure disappear into the kitchen. It's clear he's in no mood to eat anything, but he'll pretend. Food will be served onto his plate and he'll tug on his wife's hips. It's simply routine by now.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, too, Shouma?" Kanba whispers, playing with the pink apron he had custom-made for the boy he calls his wife. Shouma's plump lips part and he nods his head, his gaze locked on Kanba as he moves a small hand to rub at the bulge in his husband's pants. Kanba hisses and pulls Shouma closer, apron sleeve slipping on a slim shoulder. Buttons are undone quickly, Shouma eagerly undoing the zipper with his teeth as the button on Kanba's pants are undone and the man is sliding out of them. The boy can't even wait until Kanba's underwear are off -- his lips trail over the large bulge, leaving wet marks as he sucks through the material.   
  
Worshiping his husband like this is the best part of the young boy's day. His emerald eyes twinkle with delight once he finally tugs the man's underwear down. Shouma instantly takes the head into his mouth, humming out. While his mouth is tiny, he does his best, always does his best. The man's cock is large, but he works over him with little to no problems, taking as much as he can handle into his mouth. He has a way to go, but he's only ten. Of course there are many difficulties that come with his underdeveloped body, it's only natural.   
  
A hand makes its way through blue hair, playing with white ribbon that Shouma put there himself. Fitting and adorable. Kanba lifts his hips and sinks further into Shouma's mouth, groaning as the boy sucks as best as he can. That's all he can ask of his pretty little wife. Shouma drowns in the affection and pleasure, fingers curling as he pulls back and pushes himself further. It becomes rhythmic, the way he moves back and forth, eyes glossy, saliva sliding down his chin. Kanba is transfixed, groaning again each time his dick disappears behind those plump lips. He tugs on the boy's hair and Shouma obeys as he's forced to remain where he is. Kanba's dick throbs and he shoots his cum into the boy's mouth, the vibrations of Shouma's moans going through his whole body. It's quick, but the first load is always quick. It marks the beginning of the evening. Shouma draws back and gulps it down, pressing his tongue against the tip of Kanba's dick, licking it clean.  
  
"Thank you for the meal," he recites, smiling happily. Shouma pulls back, taking his husband's shirt off for him and kissing his cheek, allowing him to relax. He finally eats his meal, not caring if it's a bit cold. His wife's cooking is superb, steaming hot or not. It pleases him to watch the young boy put his clothes away, swaying a little from the high of gulping down Kanba's cum. It amazes the man how it effects Shouma. He spaces out and his cheeks are flushed for the longest time. It satiates Kanba and is the most endearing sight.  
  
It's been four years since he's taken the boy into his house. Now ten, Shouma has a better understanding of his role and can finally cook better meals on his own. Instead of going to school, a teacher from Kiga Group teaches Shouma a variety of things. Kanba has several rules enforced and Shouma has had no problems thus far. His teacher is professional, offering guidance in areas of education and how to be a proper wife. With Kanba as the leader of Kiga Group, all of the man's needs are to be met -- including his want of a docile and beautiful wife.   
  
While many who work under him don't understand why Shouma had been chosen, they say not a word. Shouma's mother had felt honored that the man who followed her husband's footsteps chose her son. Kanba had thought the whole meeting between himself and Shouma as the epitome of the word "fate." He would accept nothing else. This boy was destined to be his wife and things fell into place shortly after. They even had a proper wedding, with an even younger Shouma in a white gown, tearful and afraid at first, but no longer such.   
  
The young boy is happy to serve his husband. He is honored to be in Kanba's home, to have his name tied to Kiga Group. His parents had convinced him that he's the luckiest boy in Japan. He feels more like a princess than anything, with the way he's treated by his husband and those that visit him. While he can't see his parents, he doesn't mind. No one is as important to him as Kanba is.  
  
After he cleans up Kanba's mess, and chiding him just a bit as a wife should, he's scooped up into the man's arms. Shouma smiles happily, legs dangling as he's carried off to their room and laid out on their comfortable bed. Sprawled out, he shivers as Kanba trails his hands up, over soft legs, spreading them further apart. He can't help but admire the body sprawled out in front of him, the big and beautiful eyes that look at him with longing. His wife is greedy, lustful, but it excites him to no end. Such a hypersexual boy, and he's all his, will only ever be  _his_  --  
  
"Kanba," Shouma whines, breaking the silence. His impatience is adorable. Instead of forcing him to wait, Kanba caves, unable to resist when Shouma pouts just so and bats his eyes. The boy is smart, not to mention an expert in seduction. The man's hands roam back over, flipping the apron up and getting a look at Shouma's cock, rubbing his thumb over it. He can feel how stiff it is, quite happy the boy is developing. Soon, he'll be able to come and he'll be able to rub the mess against the boy's thighs, make him stain his underwear. Just thinking about it makes his dick twitch. It should be wrong to think about such things, but this is his wife. Everything is all right when all of his fantasies involve Shouma. No one else. Not a soul in the world could hold a candle to Shouma.   
  
The boy raises his hips, face flushed as his husband teases him, jerking him off slowly. His toes curl and he moves his hands to keep his apron tugged up, squeezing the fabric. He tries squeezing his legs together, but Kanba's hand stops him, Shouma forced to just buck his hips unevenly. A moan finally escapes him and he rocks again, shivering and letting out a rough sigh along with the second moan that escapes him. Working him up is too easy and Kanba sometimes forgets it. He wants to jerk Shouma off to a dry orgasm, wants to make him come over and over again, but he isn't so cruel and he isn't so selfless.   
  
Pulling back, he revels in the expression of shock his wife gives him. Shouma's eyebrows furrow and he whines, jerking a bit as he tries to calm his body after the sudden lack of stimulation. Kanba leans over, kissing a soft cheek, then down to the boy's neck. Turning his head, Shouma breathes out, his hold on his apron wavering, small hands instead grasping for his husband, needy and increasingly desperate. Desperation is quite the lovely thing. Kanba can feel it, can hear the desperation in the boy's breathless voice, pleading and aching for more, more of "anything," he whines. Shouma even runs his hands over Kanba's chest, up and over and into his hair, acting more like a tempting adult than any sort of child.   
  
It takes all of his sanity to not force himself into Shouma's tight hole that very second. Kanba lets out a small groan, moving to squeeze the boy's hips, lifting him with ease and turning him around. Shouma feels a rush of excitement go through him, eagerly getting on his hands and knees. He's been training himself for this to become less painful, using his collection of small toys and practicing how to properly lube himself and the toys themselves as practice. Shouma knows that no matter what he does, it's nothing compared to Kanba's fingers and his dick. He feels lightheaded from the anticipation, his fingers curling into the fabric of their bed.   
  
Lubricant retrieved, Kanba lingers just for a few moments, counting himself incredibly lucky to come home to such a caring and wonderful wife. Impatient and greedy as the boy may be, he is still so wonderful to him. He awaits his husband like a good wife should. Every other wife in the world should hope to aspire to be this little boy -- though Kanba admits that this thought might be a bit too biased. To him, he knows no other wife, so he sees only perfection in Shouma.  
  
As perfect as Shouma is, he can't resist a bit more teasing. He smacks the boy's ass lightly, squeezing and smirking. Parting Shouma's ass cheeks, he presses his thumb against the tight hole. A choked noise escapes the boy and he jolts away initially, looking over to Kanba. The man hums, leaning over the small body with ease, kissing his shoulder and then his lips lightly.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he promises, leaving another kiss before he pulls away. Kanba wastes no more time, applying enough lube before pressing his middle finger and carefully sinking it inside of him. Shouma holds his breath before letting it out roughly, keeping as still as he can. He's still tight, despite how he tries to train himself, not releasing his hold on Kanba's finger. With coaxing, his husband caressing a soft thigh, he loosens slowly, lips parting as he feels the finger go even deeper inside of him. His body shakes and he leans his forehead against the bed, his eyes shut tightly. He doesn't want his husband to see him cry, to be unable to withstand the pain still. It hurts, it definitely hurts, but he feels good, he loves that his husband wants to have sex with him.   
  
Kanba curls his finger and Shouma's knuckles go white from how hard he squeezes the fabric in his hands, a noise escaping him. It's both pained and pleasured, a twisted mix that Kanba will only exploit in due time. Focusing on allowing the boy to relax, he takes his time, curling again, pulling out and pushing back in deeper. Coaxing a small moan out of Shouma, he repeats the thrust of his finger, watching how his body shakes and how he moves against the finger, pushing back. Waiting, he repeats the movement, pausing every time, allowing Shouma to adjust. Soon he doesn't let him, instead thrusting in and out with the single finger, feeling how tight and warm he feels inside, smirking when Shouma pushes back against him.   
  
"You're greedy," Kanba chides, curling his finger. Shouma gasps, shaky, even more desperate than before. He feels ashamed for being called greedy, though he could practically  _hear_  the smirk in the tone of his husband's voice. When he doesn't feel any movement, he rocks back against the finger inside of him, slowly at first, but soon quickening his pace because of how  _good_  it feels, one finger rubbing against his walls, coating him. Kanba turns his finger a bit, breathing harder from arousal. "Do you want another?"  
  
Nodding quickly, the young boy pushes backward again, panting. He can't think straight anymore, couldn't speak, only moaning in pleasure. With the abrupt intrusion of the second finger, his body jerking, a cry escaping him. He feels fuller, though he's far from satisfied. Shouma needs more, and he raises his ass, leaning into the mattress. His cock presses against the fabric as he moves, the friction against the sensitive head causing him to whine yet again. He can't stand this. It's too much, yet not enough, and it's driving him crazy. What he needs, he'll vocalize, even if he'd usually be far too embarrassed. There's no time for his embarrassment. He  _needs_  this.  
  
"Inside..." Shouma coos, trying to turn and look at his husband. Kanba's eyes widened at the sight, Shouma's face a mess, the boy begging for him to be inside well before he thought he'd be ready. Chuckling lightly, he withdraws his fingers, wiping them on a pale, soft leg. Shouma doesn't mind the sensation, doesn't complain. Like a good wife, he waits, watching Kanba coat his dick with lube, completely focused on that and his anticipation of being fucked. He's not kept waiting long, which comes as a relief, his body aching and begging to be put to use.   
  
Aligning himself, Kanba eases into him, hissing at the heat and tightness. He knows it will hurt Shouma, it's only natural because his body is so small. He trains himself, though he can only push himself so far. The pain will come and go, be replaced with pleasure, so he doesn't worry. He can't get enough of the rhythmic clenching and relaxing of the boy's muscles, coaxing precum out of the tip of his dick. Shouma looks as though he's in the height of his pleasure, close to coming. It's adorable. He's breathless, euphoric, dazed... to be able to do this to another human being is absolutely enthralling. He has so much control, though he offers the boy so much freedom.   
  
He can't hold back. Pulling back, he slams right into Shouma a second time, deeper, feeling him tighten up like crazy around his thick cock. A scream tears through the small boy, who shakes and squeezes his legs together, bucking forward. Another yell escapes him and he comes, jerking and keeping Kanba's cock where it is, buried deep within him. Kanba groans, not resisting his urge to hoist Shouma up, leaning on his knees as he fucks up into his wife. He drives in deeper, slamming into him, the tightness not letting up. He should have got inside earlier. At this rate, he won't last long, an embarrassing thought. It's too perfect, too wonderful and hot and  _tight._  Shouma is no doubt reeling from the pleasure, the boy's head lulled back and his eyes shut, moans and soft noises escaping him. The pink apron bounces with Kanba's thrusts, the man grunting and breathing hard as he works himself up to his own climax. The sound of him slapping against Shouma with each thrust of his hips echoes in his ears. He's fucking him harder and faster than he usually would and knows already he'll owe the boy an apology.   
  
It's much too good to resist. The boy is downright sexy, with his skinny, soft legs and his plump lips and his perfect ass. He fucks him even harder as he thinks about all those details, as he takes in the sight of his body as he rams into him. The pink apron looks so right on his pale skin, flushed with the heat of his arousal. " _Fuck,_ " Kanba curses, hissing as he slams in all the way. He stays buried deep, squeezing the thighs his hands had been cupping, leaning forward with the boy. He shoots his load deep inside of him and it's welcomed with a loud, erotic moan, the boy's body shuddering at the sensation. Kanba grinds up inside of him slowly, shivering a little with a low groan, not pulling back until every last drop of his cum had been spurted out inside of the welcoming body.   
  
He lets out a deep breath, chest rising and falling. It's still leaving him shaky, though he's definitely satisfied. It felt so  _good_ , just like always. He doesn't pull out of the boy right away, instead sitting back and holding him close, kissing the top of his head and smoothing blue hair back.  
  
"So good. You did so good," he murmurs, kissing his cheek and then his neck. The apron is dirty from sweat, though not stained. In time, he'll have to get a new apron, whenever he does start coming on it (which is inevitable -- Shouma will be able to come sometime soon and Kanba will always take a liking to having the boy dressed up). It's a thought quickly pushed out of Kanba's mind. Slowly, he moves to turn around, still holding Shouma, and then easing back onto the bed.  
  
Shouma is too tired to say anything, as always. The boy falls asleep with ease after murmuring an adoring, "I love you," to his husband. He's proud of his work, satisfied. He feels warm and full and that's all he could ever ask for, is to be full and to be thoroughly satisfied by the one he loves most. Kanba hums with pleasure, only then pulling out of Shouma and ridding the boy of his apron, tossing the thing to the floor. He looks forward to the chiding he'll receive. Shouma's feminine clothes mean so much to him. It's almost silly, but Kanba can't help but be a little proud that the clothes are so appreciated and important. His hand goes through the blue hair he adores, soon shifting him and earning a disgruntled noise. As soon as he stops touching him, he hears a soothing rhythmic inhale and exhale of Shouma's breath. Right back to sleep.  
  
Yawning, he simply drapes his arm around the smaller body, hand at the small of Shouma's back. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep. He'll wake up an hour or two later, heat up the food his wife made, plan ahead for his duties the next day. A perfect day in his book.

\--

"Oh, Kan-chan, he looks so cute!" Himari gasps, eyes lighting up as she's greeted by Shouma. The boy is quick to be embarrassed, his small hands smoothing over his newest outfit. Kanba looks rather proud of himself, head turned upward as his hand goes to his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Doesn't he? Just got it yesterday," he states, looking at his sister. Himari's already kneeling to see Shouma, fawning over the details in the dress and his "super, super cute" stockings (that he's worn before, but Kanba doesn't care to say that). Just seeing her so happy over the most important person to him fills him with happiness. Shouma is a bit stiff and uncertain, still not used to his sister-in-law's antics. She giggles, fixing with the boy's hair before pulling away.   
  
"Would you like something to eat, Himari?" Shouma asks, minding his manners and duties once things were out of the way. He's almost put through another smothering hug, though Himari restrains herself. After answering positively, the young boy goes ahead to the kitchen, pulling out a book to figure out what he should make. Himari and Kanba have a seat in the dining area, the younger sibling quick to gush over Shouma.  
  
"Shou-chan gets cuter every time I see him! I'll have to buy him a few more outfits!"  
  
"I... think Shouma has enough clothes. Wait a couple of years." Kanba rolls his eyes a bit as Himari huffs, draping herself over the table. He can't believe she's only three years younger than him. She still acts like a young teenage girl. He can't fault her, though. She only gets like this around Shouma. A sigh. He observes Shouma as he starts getting things out, recognizing the second he looks over that he's giving him  _those_  eyes. The "I-can't-reach'-this-please-help-me-Kanba" eyes. He simply smirks, even if Shouma's pleading eyes and slightly-pouted lips are incredibly cute. Even if his entire outfit (complete with white, floral headband) is enough to make him want to scoop the boy up. Oh, no. He can't help but tease him.  
  
This earns a smack upside the head from Himari. He yelps and holds the back of his head, glaring at his little sister and then to Shouma, who starts laughing. The boy covers his mouth and then flashes an innocent smile, looking to Himari and thanking her for her help. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not like Kanba really cares about the display.  
  
"Great! I'll help you make this! And we can leave none for Kan-chan."  
  
"H-Hey, wait--!!"


End file.
